Notice Me
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Chapter 1 : Notice Me, Senpai! / Aku mempunyai orang yang kusuka. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Tapi, semua memang butuh pengorbanan! PLEASE, SENPAI, NOTICE ME! / Chap 1, Furi's PoV. Onesided!MayuFuri. More warning inside! / Thankies for reading! :D


**Notice Me**

.

Warning : Furi's PoV. Informal(?) Writing-type. Beware of emote icon. Onesided!MayuFuri. Cousin!MayuKuro. Shonen-ai. SMA Rakuzan di Tokyo(?) Semua ngumpul di Rakuzan(?) Quick-typing. Quick-plot? Romance?

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball dimiliki oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Twitter milik ... Pemiliknya /dibuang. Shaun the Rabbit hanya punya cerita dan tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materiil apapun.

Request fic **Calico Neko**-san **(romance!MayuFuri)** dan **Dee Kyou**-chan **(sibling!MayuKuro)** Maaf ya, setelah sekian lama baru sekarang muncul :')

Btw, **dedicated for everyone who got notice-me-senpai-syndrome.** Semoga bakal cepat dinotice senpai kalian yah! *hugs(?)* /dipanggang

.

**Chapter 1 : Notice Me, Senpai!**

**.**

Selamat siang! Aku Furihata Kouki.

Seorang siswa kelas 1 SMA dan pemain basket amatir yang bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Ya, SMA Rakuzan. Kalian tahu 'kan? Sekolah yang elit itu lho(?)

Aku sangat bersyukur dapat masuk di sekolah yang berakreditas bagus. Kerja kerasku selama ujian masuk kemarin tidaklah sia-sia rupanya :')

Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena aku masuk ke dalam kelas yang anaknya ramah-ramah. Aku bahkan sudah mempunyai teman dekat di kelas! Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada juga yang bernama Kagami Taiga. Lalu, lalu, Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Aku juga berhasil masuk ke dalam tim basket sekolah ini! Ngomong-ngomong mereka berempat yang kusebutkan sebelumnya juga masuk tim basket. v(TwT)v

Sebenarnya dari semua hal bagus yang kusebutkan di atas... Ada satu hal yang menggangguku.

"Mayuzumi?! Mana Mayuzumi?!" Seru Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai. Salah satu senior di tim basket.

"Santai saja, Kasamatsu." Seru senpai bermata sipit, eh, maksudku, Imayoshi Shoichi-senpai.

"Mungkin dia sedang menggoda manager kita? Apalagi si Momoi! Manager baru itu! Ah, sial dia tidak mengajakku -_-" Timpal Moriyama Yoshitaka yang senang menggoda perempuan imut.

"Kau pikir dia sama denganmu?! (=A=)" Amuk Kasamatsu.

"Cukup cukup. Pasti dia akan muncul." Seru Ootsubo Taisuke-senpai. Salah satu senior kelas 3 yang berkepala paling dingin dan bijaksana(?)

"Apa kalian mencariku?"

Kemudian satu gym hening.

"Ha-ha-hantu?!" Kagami, bersamaan dengan Aomine, takut dengan hantu. Padahal, mereka terlihat sangar, tapi... Sama-sama takut hantu.

"Kalian sangat tidak sopan kepada Mayuzumi nii-sama." Seru kepala biru muda yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kagami dan Aomine langsung pingsan di tempat karena kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

Oke oke.

Bukan mereka yang mau kuceritakan. Ng, maksudku, ada orang dari kata 'mereka' yang mau kuceritakan.

Dia adalah...

Mayuzumi Chihiro-san.

Dia adalah salah satu senior kelas 3 yang berada di tim basket ini. Dia juga merupakan sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baru kali ini aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu hal dan anehnya... Aku tidak bisa mencapainya sama sekali.

Mayuzumi-senpai... Kumohon...

NOTICE ME PLEASEEEEE! TTxTT

Tolong lihat aku, senpaaaaaai!

Ehem...

Jadi... Aku sangat ingin diakui oleh senpai berkepala abu-abu dan suka menghilang seperti angin itu. Ng... Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya.

Sepertinya...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Semua hal yang ingin dicapai itu butuh pengorbanan! Dari tenaga, waktu, hati (makan hati :')) dan lain-lain. Ah, aku tidak mengorbankan teman kok!

Tidak ada hal indah yang dapat dicapai jika kita tidak berkerja keras!

Karena itu...

Inilah hal-hal yang kulakukan agar Mayuzumi-senpai bisa menyadari keberadaanku!

.

**1. Memata-matai.**

Disinilah aku.

Berada di depan komputer. Membuka browser. Mengetik website yang akan kukunjungi.

Username : koufuri

Password : ******** (Tentu saja rahasia -^- kalau kuberitahu, kalian bisa masuk ke accountku!)

Aku segera memainkan mouseku. Mencari account milik senior bayangan itu ( ChihiroMayuzumi)

...

Tidak ada tweet terbaru. Bahkan tweet terakhirnya itu... Sebulan yang lalu. (Itupun hasil retweet tentang visual novel kesukaannya orz)

Kuarahkan cursor menuju ikon follow. Siapa tahu dia akan mengingatku dan memfollbackku...

Tapi...

.

Sebulan kemudian...

.

Tidak ada followers terbaru.

Mayuzumi-senpai tidak memfollbackku!

Oke, rencana ini gagal.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**2. Modus**

Hari ini, aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran. Siapa tahu dia mau mengajariku? Lumayan untuk menambah ilmu dan bikin hati senang TwT

"Mayuzumi-senpai... Bisakah aku minta tolong-" Aku mendatanginya di tempat ia biasa nongkrong (atap sekolah.)

Tapi...

Hilang!

Mayuzumi-senpai hilang!

Aku menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan, "Jangan menggangguku yang sedang membaca novel."

Oh, hati ini :')

Modus yang kemarin juga tidak digubris sepertinya...

"Aku... Ingin dinotice oleh seorang senpai..." Ucapku pada Kagami (yang polos dan tidak peka.) Seperti yang direncanakan, Kagami hanya melihatku dengan banyak tanda tanya.

Aku mengatakannya didekat sang senpai tentu saja TwT tapi... Yah, tetap saja tidak dipedulikan :')

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**3. Mengikuti Klub yang Sama**

Aku pun mencari info tentang klub yang diikuti oleh salah satu phantom player itu.

Tapi, hasilnya nihil...

Bahkan ada yang menjawab seperti ini,

"Hah? Siapa itu Mayuzumi Chihiro? Gebetan barumu, ya?! Kau mengerikan sekali, masih kelas satu sudah mengincar kelas tiga!"

Padahal 'kan Mayuzumi-senpai itu cowo...

Tapi, yang terpenting,

Usahaku masih tidak berbuah manis! -_-

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**4. Surat**

Klise memang cara ini.

Aku pun membuat surat dan kumasukkan ke loker gantinya. Aku sendiri dagdigdug saat melihatnya memegang surat yang kutulis dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Dear Mayuzumi-senpai,

Aku ingin sekali kau memperhatikanku, dan juga..."

Kresek kresek (suara kertas dikacak) dan syuuuuut, masuk ke tong sampah di pojok ruang ganti. Hatiku hancur melihat surat yang sudah kutulis dua hari dua malam itu berakhir tragis di tong sampah :'(

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak membacanya sampai selesai, Mayuzumi?" Tanya Kasamatsu-senpai yang tengah memperbaiki kerah seragamnya.

"Karena aku tidak tahu itu siapa."

Alasan yang benar, senpai... :')

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**5. Diam**

Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk hiatus dari berusaha membuat senpai menoticeku.

Kebetulan saat latihan basket tadi, aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya tapi...

Aku semakin diabaikan!

GYAAAAAA!

Kenapa, senpai, kenapa?! TTxTT

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya aku menyerah.

Btw, aku penasaran dengan novel-novel yang selalu dibaca oleh Mayuzumi-senpai.

Disinilah aku, toko buku langgananku. Aku segera masuk dan pergi menuju bagian visual novel. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke deretan buku-buku tersebut. Kucari salah satu visual novel yang menurutku unik di mataku.

Cari cari cari cari.

AH!

Judulnya keren...

*Hyouka no Kanata.

Kuambil novel kecil yang masih terbungkus rapi itu. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata merah ditemani oleh rekannya yang berambut hitam juga.

"Kau... Juga membacanya?" Tanya sebuah suara yang datang entah darimana.

"Aku baru mau membacanya, menurutku ini sangat menarik!" Jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Wah, kita satu selera rupanya..."

Tunggu.

Suara ini...

Suara...

"Kau... Anak kelas 1 klub basket Rakuzan 'kan?" Aku beranikan diriku untuk berpaling padanya.

Disanalah pemuda berseragam sekolah Rakuzan, dengan warna surai keperakan dan iris matanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

MAYUZUMI-SENPAI!

"H-H-Hai!"

"Kalau begitu, nanti saat jam klub, kupinjamkan beberapa novel yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

U-uh...

Senpai...

KENAPA KAU KAKKOI SEKALI!?

KENAPA KAU **SUBARASHII SEKALI!?

Ah, setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah dinotice olehnya! Aku bisa mati bahagia sekarang... (EH! Tapi, aku tidak mau mati sekaraaaaang!)

.

.

**Next!**

**Chapter 2 : Notice me, Otouotou! (Siblings!MayuKuro)**

.

.

*Kyoukai no Kanata + Hyouka X"D (Asal! Ini asal!)

**Teman saya menggunakan kata 'subarashii' kalau liat sesuatu yg 'wow' padahal lebih cocok 'sugoi' ya X"D (Oke, jangan sate saya(?))

A/N : Ini mendem lama. Gara-gara hiatus jadi bingung lanjutnya. Kebetulan libur jadi lanjutin fic aja (Basing terlantar orz) Bisa jadi saya aktif sebulan sekali X3 uyeee! /plok

Request fic **Calico Neko**-san selesaaai! Maap gaje gini... Dan tidak memuaskan

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Kay-san, Los-san, Shina-san, Lunlun-san, Cheese-chan, Anya-san, Ai-san, Dika-san** yang memberikan jawaban cara dinotice senpai :')

Makasi udah mau bacaaaa! *hugs* X3


End file.
